This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A gesture controlled device allows a user to control the device based on a movement of a user. More practically, gestures performed by the user are monitored and recognized by the device. The device may then perform an action based on the gestures recognized. In addition to gesture recognition, devices may also monitor or track the movement of a user's eye as a method for controlling the device. For example, a device may move a cursor on a screen based on a gaze direction of the user's eyes. Gesture and eye-based control of a device permits a user to control the device without the use of a dedicated input device, such as a mouse, touch screen, or a control pad.
Gesture and eye recognition techniques have also been implemented in vehicle systems. For example, eye tracking devices may be used to monitor a driver's awareness, and gesture recognition techniques permit an occupant to control vehicle systems displayed on a display by moving their hand across a pad which translates the movement onto the display. Use of gesture and eye based control for a vehicle system allows the occupant to control the device without having to use a dedicated interface, thereby minimizing, for example, driver distraction and allowing the occupant to utilize various features of the vehicle.